PILLOW TALK
by DEMON614
Summary: Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally... and then we're free... BOYXBOY/YAOI/M-PREG/HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO"
1. Chapter 1

PILLOW TALK

by : PhoenixBe

Cast : Chanbaek / Hunhan / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally... and then we're free... "

WARNING !

BOYXBO! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

...

ChanBaek Area!

"Chanyeollie..."

"Ya sayang ?"

"Bisa tolong kau taruh semua berkasmu dan mulai perhatikan istrimu ?"

Pria yang sedang membaca dokumen penting perusahaan tersebut tersenyum menatap istrinya yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada serta bibir yang mengerucut imut. Ia membereskan pekerjaannya, beranjak dari sofa yang berada di kamar mereka dan mulai merangkak mendekati istri tercinta. Ia menyibak selimut dan ikut mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di samping Baekhyun sembari memeluk mesra perut langsing istrinya.

"Hmm... kau wangi sekali malam ini Baek.." ucap sang suami sambil mengendus aroma istrinya penuh hasrat

"Ish, aku sedang ingin bermanja padamu tuan Park! Bukan sedang ingin membuka selangkanganku untuk juniormu..." ucap Baekhyun sensi

"ngh... Baiklah nyonya Park, kemari... bersandarlah padaku..." baekhyunpun mendekat untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman di dada bidang suaminya

"Yeollie..."

"Ya cantik ?"

"Apa aku boleh ke kantormu besok?"

"Tumben, untuk apa sayang ?"

"Aku ingin memastikan sekertaris barumu bukan uke genit sekelas mantanmu yang dulu..."

"Aigoo, tenang saja Baek... kujamin sekertarisku yang baru bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan..."

"kkk... Aku bercanda Yeollie, aku percaya padamu... aku hanya ingin main, aku kesepian dirumah jika kau sedang bekerja..." ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut sambil memainkan kancing piyama milik suaminya

"Mainlah jika kau mau, tapi aku tidak berjanji bisa menemanimu sayang, besok ada rapat penting..." terang Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin mencebikkan bibirnya membuat tuan Park kita ini gemas hingga ingin menggigit bibir menggoda milik Bakhyunnya

"kekeke... ada apa dengan wajahmu Baek?"

"Ish, kapan kau libur Yeollie? Aku ingin liburan berdua de... denganmu..." ucap Baekhyun malu- malu.

CUP !

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir merah milik Baekhyun, ia gemas sekali melihat Baekhyunnya dalam mode manja seperti ini.

"Siapkan pakaian kita Baek... Lusa kita liburan..."

"Jinja ? Kau serius ?"

"Ya, berkas yang kubaca tadi adalah berkas terakhir yang harus ku tandatangani, lusa setelah menghadiri rapat di Jeju aku free sampai seminggu kedepan jadi kita bisa liburan sayang..."

"Yeay... gomawo Yeollie..."

"Apapun untuk istriku... " Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengecup sayang pucuk kepala istrinya

"Tapi apa tidak apa- apa jika kau menungguku hingga selesai rapat Baek?"

"memangnya jam berapa kau selesai rapat ?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol

"mm... mungkin sekitar jam 2 siang... gwenchana?"

"Geure, yang penting aku bisa liburan bersama suamiku..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di dada Chanyeol

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya tidur sayangku..."

Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang ramping istrinya. Ia menatap Baekhyunnya yang sekarang menutup mata indahnya untuk segera terbang ke alam mimpi. CEO Park Corp ini menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi mulus istrinya kemudian mendekatkan wajah tampannya dan...

Cup !

Bibirnya beralih turun ke kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun, kemudian hidung dan di akhiri dengan kecupan manis di bibir sang istri. 

"Selamat tidur sayang..." 

TBC(?) 

Haiii... gw buat drabble di pagi buta begini gara- gara barusan liat ulang Vapp ChanBaek yang satu ranjang, dimana mamih gue yg cantik jelita tiada tara cuma pake bathrobe doang dan tiba- tiba papih gue dateng nempel- nempel ke mamih. Hah... gue pengen liat coba gimana responnya buat drabble ini, yah gue tau gue masih amatiran /halah segala kritik dan saran sangat diterima biar gue bisa jdi author yg lebih baik lagi... yah, udahlah bacotan gue.. enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

PILLOW TALK

by : PhoenixBe 

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally... and then we're free..." 

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

...

HunHan World !

"Aku pulang !"

Seorang namja berperawakan mungil berwajah cantik memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah berseri- seri, berbeda dengan sesosok pria berwajah tampan dengan kulit seputih salju dihadapannya. Sehun bersandar di dinding dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang ditujukan ke arah istrinya.

"Sudah puas jalan- jalan dengan selingkuhanmu Lu ?"

"Oh astaga Sehun, kita sudah membahas masalah ini ribuan kali... Kris bukan selingkuhanku, dia- "

"teman tapi mesra... oke aku mengerti, selamat malam Wu Luhan !"

"Oh tidak lagi..."

Luhan segera menyusul Sehun menuju kamar mereka, mengabaikan belanjaannya begitu saja. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Sehun berbaring membelakangi sang istri dengan selimut yang menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sehunnie..."

"..."

"Sayang... aku membelikan parfum kesukaanmu tadi "

"..."

Oke, Luhan mulai jengah menghadapi tingkah kekanakan suaminya. Ia menusuk- nusuk punggung Sehun menggunakan jari- jari mungilnya berharap mendapat perhatian Sehun.

"Ayolah Hunnie, kau tau sendiri aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun... Kau juga tau Kris sudah memiliki tunangan, dan untuk apa aku selingkuh jika aku sudah memiliki suami yang sangat sempurna sepertimu hm?"

Sehun masih belum memberikan respon berarti, cih... siapa yang menyangka jika dirinya saat ini sedang selebrasi dalam hati mendapat rayuan dari Luhan.

"Sehunnie, kau benar- benar marah padaku ?" Luhan mencoba menarik selimut yang membungkus suaminya, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Sehunniiiie..."

"..."

"Yakk ! Oh Sehun !"

"..."

" _Hmm... tidak ada cara lain..."_ batin Luhan

"Sehunniehh..." Luhan berbisik semi mendesah tepat ditelinga Sehun, membuat sang pemilik telinga merinding merasakan deru nafas Luhan

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu... uhh..."

"..."

"Oh apa ini? Aku ditolak hm?" Sehun gusar sendiri dibalik selimutnya, jujur dirinya sangat ingin mandi berdua bersama Luhan, ayolah kapan lagi istrinya yang cantik ini mengajaknya mandi bersama duluan? Tapi ia masih ingin pula mendengar Luhan merayunya

"Aku menunggu pangeranku malucuti pakaianku sayang..." tangan Luhan merambat meraba perut berabs suaminya

"..."

"Cepatlah Sehun, badanku sudah gatal..." oh... oh... sekarang tangan nakal Luhan mulai merambat turun dan sedikit remasan ia berikan kepada little Oh dibawah sana

"Sehunnie, kau benar- benar yakin akan membuatku mandi sendirian? kau akan melewatkan saat aku memijat badanmu hm? melewatkan saat aku memberikan sedikit service untuk Sehun kecil dibawah sana? Kau akan melewatkan desa- akh!"

Sehun menyibak selimutnya, berbalik ke arah Luhan dan dalam sekejap ia sudah menindih tubuh seksi istri tercintanya. Matanya menyorotkan nafsu yang sudah di ubun- ubun saat menatap Luhan. Ia mencengkram erat kedua tangan Luhan di sisi kepalanya.

"Jadi...?" tanya Luhan menggoda Sehun

"Oh... aku sudah tidak tahan mandi denganmu sayang..." Sehun dengan segera menggendong tubuh Luhan ala pengantin baru yang akan menghabiskan malam pertama mereka menuju kamar mandi

...

"Apa kau masih marah padaku Hunnie ?" tanya Luhan yang saat ini bersandar di pangkuan Sehun sambil menikmati air hangat yang memanjakan tubuh keduanya

"Aku masih marah padamu Lu..." jawab Sehun dari belakang, ia menjawab tepat disamping telinga Luhan

"Mwoya... aku suah minta maaf, kita bahkan sudah bercinta tadi..."

"Salah sendiri pulang selarut ini, aku lihat tadi Kris memelukmu sebelum berpamitan, huh..."

"Oh ayolah Sehun, kau juga sering berpelukan dengan Kai aku tidak marah..."

"Kami lelaki Lu..."

"Yak ! aku juga punya penis ngomong- ngomong..."

"haha... penismu seukuran jari kelingkingku Lu " jawab Sehun mengecupi bahu Luhan yang mengkilat terkena air

"Ck... tetap saja aku punya, aku juga laki- laki Sehuuun !"

"Beda Lu, kau lelakiku... jadi tidak ada yang boleh memelukmu kecuali aku, Suamimu... arra ?"

"termasuk Eomma ?"

"Itu pengecualian..."

"Appa ?"

"Pengecualian kedua..."

"Halmeonie? Haraboji ? "

"Sayang..."

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Sehun, menangkup pipi suaminya dengan kedua tangan, menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Sehunnie, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati... kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan berpaling darimu hm? Luhannie sangat- sangat mencintai Sehunnie... mengerti ?" Sehun tersenyum menatap sang istri, tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang telanjang Luhan dan kepalanya ia sejajarkan dengan dada sang istri, mendengarkan dengan seksama degup jantung yang membuatnya tersenyum bahagia saat ini.

"Arra... Aku lebih mencintaimu Luhannie... Luhanku..."

Luhan tersenyum mengelus rambut basah suaminya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki suami yang mencintainya sepenuh hati, walaupun kadang sifatnya bahkan lebih kekanakan dari Taehyung, anak Baekhyun yang baru berusia lima tahun tapi ia menikmati masa- masa dimana ia dibuat kualahan dengan sifat cildish Sehun, karena iapun sungguh sangat mencintai suaminya.

HATCHII !

"Hm... kita harus segera bilas Sehunnie, kau sudah mulai bersin- bersin..."

"Ditambah satu ronde dibawah guyuran shower..."

"Dasar Oh mesum Sehun ! "

"Ah... istriku juga menginginkannya ? Keinginanu akan segera tekabul nyonya Oh..." Sehun membawa Luhan keluar dari air

"Yakk ! Aku tidak menginginkannya Sehun ! Dasar menyebalkan !"

"Haha... aku juga sudah tidak tahan sayang..."

"Yakk !" 

TBC 

Hallo... gue bawain Hunhan buat kalian, semoga momen yang gue buat diatas sedikit mengobati kerinduan kita akan momen kebersamaan mereka /tsah/ gue gemes mereka kode- kodean mulu, apa bukan cuma gue disini yg gemes? Haha... lain kali gue bakal keluarin embul di momen hunhan wkwk... biar greget! pada tau embul kan ya? Kucing abu- abu kesayangannya bunda Lulu, buntelan lemaknya ayah Sehun... ahh, andai gue jdi embul, bisa disayang2 sama bunda :') lah udahlah, gue malah ngehayal yg aneh- aneh... HunHan ChanBaek KaiSoo forever lah... enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

PILLOW TALK

by : PhoenixBe 

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally... and then we're free... "

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Kaisoo Time!

.

.

.

.

.

GREP !

Sepasang tangan melingkar di perut langsing kyungsoo. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tau siapa pemilik tangan yang sedang bertengger indah di perutnya saat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jongin –sang kekasih-.

"Baby..."

"Hm ? Kau sudah bangun jongin, tunggu sebentar buburnya sudah matang..."

"Kau menghilang, jadi aku terbangun..."

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor dan berbalik, menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Jongin.

"Demammu sudah turun, tunggulah dimeja makan! Aku akan menyiapkan bubur- ya!" Jongin segera memeluk Kyungsoo, menaruh dagunya dibahu sang kekasih, menyesap aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo

"Kau tau aku tidak suka bubur... Lagipula ini sudah malam baby, aku mau tidur sambil memelukmu saja..."

"Kau hanya makan sedikit tadi Jongin- ah... dan sejak kapan kau tidak suka bubur buatanku hm?"

"Ish... pokoknya tidak mau!"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Jonginah... makan buburmu agar cepat sembuh..."

"Dengan syarat..."

"Mwo ?"

"Suapi aku dan..."

"Dan ?"

"Satu suap satu ciuman..."

"Kau mau aku tertular demammu hah?"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita tidur..."

"Haish... Arraseo ! cepat lepaskan pelukanmu dan pergi ke meja makan..."

"Aku mau makan di kamar..." ucap Jongin dengan santainya menuju kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo di dapur

"CEPAT BABY... AKU SUDAH LAPAAR !" teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar

"Ck... Ingatkan aku bahwa dia kekasihku ya Tuhan..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil membawa bubur buatannya menyusul Jongin ke kamar sang kekasih

...

"Suapan terakhir..." ucap Kyungsoo

Oh lihatlah pasangan kekasih yang satu ini. Kyungsoo berada di pangkuan Jongin menghadap sang kekasih sambil membawa mangkuk berisi bubur buatannya untuk menyuapi Jongin yang bersikeras ingin disuapi dengan posisi yang intim seperti itu.

Aum... nyam... nyam... chuuu~

Cup !

"Hah... akhirnya habis juga, setelah ini minum obatmu dan segeralah tidur... " ucap Kyungsoo sambil membereskan peralatan makan Jongin

"Arraseo baby... tapi, kau akan menginap kan? Kau akan menemaniku tidur kan?"

"Ani, tentu saja aku akan pulang... aku punya rumah sendiri Jongin..."

"Tapi ini sudah jam sepuluh..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang jam sepuluh ?"

"Bahaya jika kau keluar malam- malam sendirian baby..."

"Aku bisa jaga diri Jonginah..."

"Tetap tidak boleh... ba... bagaimana jika demamku kembali? Bagaimana jika aku pingsan nanti? Oh... bagaimana jika aku mati?"

"Kau berlebihan Jongin..." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, tapi ia mulai merangkak mendekati sang kekasih dan berbaring disamping Jongin

"Hehe... menginaplah baby, aku ingin memelukmu saat tidur..." Jongin dengan girangnya memeluk Kyungsoo

"Geure aku akan menginap... tidurlah Jongin..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Jongin sayang

Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, ia sangat senang Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya seperti ini. Kyungsoo selalu bersikap cuek padanya, tapi ia tau kekasihnya ini hanya tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar.

"Jangan sakit lagi Jonginah, kau membuatku khawatir saat kau pingsan didepanku tadi..." bisik Kyungsoo

"Arraseo..." balas Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kau kedinginan ya?"

"Sedikit baby..."

GREP !

"hm... Kau memelukku, hoaam... baby..." gumam Jongin

"Diamlah dan cepat tidur Jongin..." ucap Kyungsoo. Kedua pipinya memerah, beruntung Jongin memejamkan matanya jadi ia tak akan malu

"hng... nyem... nyem.."

"Sudah tertidur..." bisik Kyungsoo, ia memandangi wajah lucu Jongin ketika tidur. Tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihnya, ia menaikkan selimut hingga batas leher sang kekasih, merapikan rambut Jongin kemudian mengelus- elusnya agar semakin nyenyak.

Cup !

"Cepat sembuh Jongin..." Kyungsoo mencium kening Jongin kemudian memejamkan mata bulatnya, menyusul sang kekasih ke alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

Eaa... Ketemu gue lg, pada bosen ga? Jangan ya... ChanBaek udah, HunHan udah, KaiSoo udah... Chapter depan mau apa nih? ChanBaek area? HunHan world? Apa KaiSoo time? Silahkan dipilih... sekali lagi kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan biar gue tau kurangnya apaan... oke? Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

PILLOW TALK

by : PhoenixBe

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally... and then we're free..."

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

ChanBaek Area !

.

.

.

CUP !

CUP !

CUP !

"enghh... Chanyeollie..."

"hm... Ini aku sayang, maaf membuatmu terbangun..."

"Jam berapa ini ?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar

"Jam sebelas sayang... " Chanyeol mengambil tempat disebelah istrinya, menyingkap kaos kebesaran Baekhyun dan mengelus sayang calon buah hatinya yang sekarang berada di perut sang istri

"Hallo jagoan daddy... Kau tidak rewel kan sayang? Maaf daddy baru pulang..."

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia tempatkan tangannya di atas tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap- usap perutnya yang sudah terlihat membesar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur siang gara- gara baby aktif menendang perutku tadi... "

DUK !

"Oo ? Ia menendang Baek..." Chanyeol berucap antusias, ia dekatkan kepalanya ke perut Baekhyun. Ia kecup sayang perut Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya baby ingin bermain dengan daddynya..." ucap Baekhyun

"Jinja ? Jagoan daddy ingin bermain bersama daddy ? Aigoo, tumbuh yang baik didalam sana sayangku... Daddy dan Mommy sudah tak sabar menunggumu lahir... "

Cup !

Cup !

Cup !

"hihihi... kau membuatku kegelian Yeollie... berhentiii... "

"Shirreo... aku masih ingin bermain dengan anak kita sayang... muahh... muahh..."

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol terus- menerus mengecupi perutnya mau tak mau merasa hatinya menghangat, suaminya ini terlihat sekali sangat menantikan kelahiran anak mereka. Ia membelai rambut halus Chanyeol, bicara tentang anak Baekhyun jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ah... Yeollie, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu..." Chanyeol menatapnya penasaran

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mencari sesuatu di meja nakas. Sebuah kertas ia keluarkan dari dalam meja, ia menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanhyun ? Baekyeol ? Baekchan ? Hyunyeol ?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya

"Pilih salah satu Yeollie... itu daftar yang aku buat untuk nama anak kita nanti..." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan mata berbinar

"mm... sayang... "

"Ya ?"

"Sebenarnya... "

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita..."

"Jinja ? Nugu ?"

"Taehyung... Park Taehyung... otte ?"

"..."

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap suaminya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun diam merasa tidak enak pada istri cantiknya itu.

"ka... kalau kau tidak suka kita bi-..."

SRET ! GREP !

Baekhyun merebut kertas yang Chanyeol bawa, membuangnya dan memeluk suaminya erat.

"Aku suka Yeollie... Park Taehyung... kkk..." Chanyeol mendesah lega mendapati istrinya tidak marah

"Kau tidak marah sayang ?"

"Ani, aku punya firasat akan hamil lagi jika Taehyungie sudah lahir... jadi kita bisa menggunakan salah satu nama yang aku buat untuk adik Taehyung nanti... lagipula aku suka nama yang kau buat Yeollie... Taehyung, taetae... hihi..."

"Terimakasih sayang..." Chanyeol mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Baekhyun

"Chanyeollie..."

"Hm ?" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya

"Ak... aku ingin..."

"Ingin apa sayangku ?"

"Inginbercintadenganmu..." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan cepat karena malu, ia segera menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah imut istrinya.

"mwo ? Katakan sekali lagi sayang, aku tidak dengar..." Katanya menggoda sang istri

"AkuinginbercintadenganChanyeollie..." Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan kepalanya dileher Chanyeol

"kkk... Kau sangat seksi jika sedang malu sayangku..."

"Ish, jangan menggodaku Yeolliiie..."

"haha... arraseo... kajja ! Malam ini kau yang memimpin sayangku... "

Baekhyun menyeringai menatap Chanyeol, ia memasang wajah sensual andalannya yang sudah pasti membuat siapapun ingin memakannya saat itu juga, dan tepat setelahnya hanya suara desahan, lenguhan serta bunyi kulit tubuh mereka yang saling bertubrukan saat menyatu dalam gairah cinta yang terdengar dari kamar pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini.  
.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

CIEE CIEE... YANG ABIS DIUCAPIN SAMA PAPIH... NOMOR SATU PULA... AAAAH... HAPPY BITRHDAY MAMIHKUUUUU... MAKIN CANTIK MAKIN BOHAI MAKIN CINTA SAMA PAPIH YA MIH... MAKIN SAYANG JUGA SAMA AERIES, KITA BAKAL SELALU SABAR NUNGGUIN MAMIH KONFIRM SAMA PAPIH... EAAAA... /CAPSLOCK GUE RUSAK/

Wah ternyata drabble gue banyak yg baca ya... tapi responnya dikit wkwk -_- tuh Chanbaek mau dapet baby tuh, Baekhyuncabe mau jadi mommy... iwh tampang imut begono mau jadi mommy iwh... next Hunhan world ya... enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

PILLOW TALK

by : PhoenixBe

.

.

.

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally... and then we're free..."

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

HunHan World !

.

.

.

"ahh... ahhh... Sehunniehhh..."

"Geure... terus desahkan namaku Luhh... ahh... "

Pemandangan erotis di pagi hari terlihat disebuah kamar apartement. Dimana seorang namja mungil sibuk menggelinjang dan mendesah dibawah kungkungan sang serigala lapar. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan memenuhi permintaannya untuk having sex di pagi hari seperti ini. Padahal semalam suntuk mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan puluhan ronde.

"ahh... disa-... disanahh... Sehunniehhh... fasterhh... "

Plok!

Plok!

Plok!

Sesuai permintaan sang kekasih, Sehun mempercepat tempo genjotannya di lubang sempit Luhan. Wajah mungilnya saat ini sudah memerah sempurna, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya menambah keseksian Luhan dan Oh Sehun sangat senang melihat namja mungil tersebut menikmati saat dimana ia menumbukkan junior big sizenya itu berulang kali di hole Luhan.

"Kau menikmatinya sayanghh ? " tanya Sehun sambil menjilati telinga sang kekasih, Luhan hanya menjawab dengan pekikan nikmat membuat Sehun menyeringai

"Agh... pelan- pel... YA! Disanahh Sehh... uhhhh..."

"Dimana hm ?"

"ahh... ahh... ahhhh... deeperrhh... fash.. terhh... "

"Aku tanya dimana Lu? Shhh..." Sehun masih menggoda Luhan sambil menahan desahannya agar ia bisa mendengar rusanya mendesah seksi meminta lebih

"disanahh... sehuuunnhh... agh ! dihh... dilubanghhkuhhh... lebihh dalam lagihhh... fuck !"

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan desahan yang terus- menerus keluar dari mulutnya, ia menarik kepala Sehun mendekat mencium bibir penuh Sehun penuh nafsu untuk melampiaskan betapa kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sehun membawa tubuh berpeluh Luhan kepangkuannya tanpa menurunkan tempo sodokannya, menatap penuh pemujaan pada namja mungil pecinta Hello Kitty di hadapannya. Ia mengecup, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit leher Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan tanda yang ia buat tadi malam.

"nghhh... jangan lagihh... Sehuuunhh... "

BRUK !

Tanpa diduga, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring dengan ia diatasnya. Luhan menciumi leher sang kekasih, melakukan hal yang sama persis Sehun lakukan pada lehernya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"ahh... Luhh..." tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam, ia meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal milik Luhan di bawah sana, membuat sang kekasih mendesah nikmat

"Anghh... Sehuuuunhh... ak... akuhh... akuhhhh..."

SYUR !

Sperma Luhan membanjiri perut berabs Sehun, Luhan ambruk menindih Sehun dengan nafas terputus- putus karena kelelahan. Sehun mengusap sayang rambut lembut Luhan, mendiamkan juniornya sejenak agar Luhan dapat menikmati orgasmenya.

"Sehuniiehh... aku lelah... hhh..." ujar Luhan lemas, ia sudah benar- benar kehabisan tenaganya. Sehun membalik tubuhnya hingga kini Luhan kembali berada di bawah kungkungannya.

"Biar aku selesaikan ini Lu..."

Sehun kembali menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk, hole sempit Luhan serasa menjepitnya erat hingga ia tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

"aahh... Luhhh... jangan menjepitkuhhh... ughh... "

"nghhh... Sehunnieeeehhh... "

Plok!

Plok!

Plok!

"Luuuuhhh... kurasa akuhh... mhhh... akan keluarrhhh... " Sehun mempercepat genjotan juniornya, ia merasa juniornya bertambah besar dan berkedut- kedut ingin menumpahkan cairannya

Miaw~

Seekor kucing berbulu abu- abu masuk ke kamar Luhan, ia berjalan mondar- mandir di sebelah ranjang sambil melihat kegiata panas majikannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Ahh... Sehunnieh... berhentiihhh..."

"Ahh... sebentar lagi Luhh... Ohh nikmatnyahh... "

"Sehuuniehh... ada anakkuhhh..."

Miaw~

Miaw~

Miaw~

"Sehuuuuun!"

"Luuhhh...ahh... ahhh..."

BUGH !

"ARRRGHH...!"

Luhan menonjok wajah tampan sang kekasih hingga Sehun terkapar diranjang dengan junior menegang yang siap mengeluarkan cairan cintanya kapan saja.

"Ish... kubilang berhenti ! kau meracuni otak anakku dengan kemesumanmu Sehun !" Luhan segera turun dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya asal tidak mau sang 'anak' melihatnya telanjang bulat, kemudian ia menggendong kucing kesayangannya itu keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya nelangsa.

"LUUU ! AKU BARU SAJA AKAN KLIMAKS ! ARRRGH !" Oh percayalah, rasanya sangat sakit saat kau akan klimaks tapi tidak jadi.

"KUCING SIALAAAAN !" Sehun berteriak frustasi sambil melempar bantal

"YAKK ! OH SEHUN ! JANGAN MEMAKI ANAKKU !" terdengar suara Luhan yang tidak terima kucingnya dimaki sang kekasih

Hmmm... sepertinya pagi ini kau harus bersolo ria dikamar mandi Tuan Oh.

.

.

.

TBC !

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu... ane bawa HunHan NC Full... eh, nggak full deng... embulnya masuk adegan tiba- tiba sih... maafkan aku ayah Sehun, aku tak kuasa menahan embul... wkwk... gatau kenapa tiap bikin Hunhan kya ada yg ngawasin gue dari belakang... hiii... jangan- jangan ada HHHS lg dikamar gue... hm, chap depan mau apa nih ? sok atuh request... ga bayar kok... wkwk... tetep diakhir... ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6

PILLOW TALK

by : PhoenixBe

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally... and then we're free..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

.

.

KaiSoo Time !

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan bagi Jongin daripada Baekhyun –istri sahabatnya- yang sedang bunting tiba- tiba datang ke apartement sang kekasih dan mengganggu acara kencan mereka sore ini. Ia beralasan ingin belajar memasak dengan baby Kyungienya, jadilah saat ini Jongin duduk di ruang tengah sambil mengganti- ganti channel tv dengan rupa cemberut tak karuan. Sesekali ia melongok ke dapur dimana ukenya itu sedang sibuk mengajari Baekhyun untuk memasak.

"Kyungiiiie... kalau kaldunya sudah siap aku harus bagaimana ?"

"oo ? Masukkan sayuran dan bahan- bahan lainnya hyung..."

"Aaaa... arraseo..."

"Kyungie- ya... aku harus bagaimana dengan yang ini ?"

"tunggu sebentar hyung, aku baru menyiapkan bahan yang lain..."

"Kyungiiiiie... aku lelah... "

"PULANGLAH HYUNG ! KAU PERLU ISTIRAHAT !" teriak Jongin dari ruang tengah, ia sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan hyung cerewet satu itu. Ia beranjak menuju dapur.

"Kajja hyung kuantar kau pulang !" ucapnya –sok- menawarkan Baekhyun tumpangan

"Aaaah... benar aku harus istirahat..."

"Ya ! Benar hyung... Istirahatlah dirumahmu..."

"Aku akan istirahat, sepertinya tidur siang enak... kkk..."

"Ya benar hyung, kajja kuantar..." Jongin masih mengompori Baekhyun

"Kyungie- yaaaa... ayo kita tidur dikamarmuuuu... aku sudah lama tidak memelukmu saat tidur, yayaya ?" Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Kyungsoo, tidak menyadari tatapan melas seorang Kim Jongin

"Tapi masakannya belum selesai Hyung..."

"Ck, biarkan makhluk hitam itu yang membereskannya Kyungie... ayo kita tiduuuur... Baekkie ngantuk, hooaaam..."

"mmm... Jongin- ah, tolong bereskan ya? Aku mau menemani Baek hyung tidur dulu..." ucap Kyungsoo memandang bersalah kepada sang kekasih

"t.. tapi baby, aku... kita, kencan kita-... "

"Gomawo kkamjjong !" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Jongin dan segera menarik Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya

"Aaarrgh... sial !" kesal Jongin, iapun dengan terpaksa membereskan peralatan masak yang habis digunakan hyung dan ukenya itu

...

Jongin mengendap- endap masuk kamar Kyungsoo, ia melihat kekasihnya sedang tidur pulas dengan Baekhyun yang memeluknya erat. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam dan ia sudah sangat ingin berduaan dengan Babynya, tapi makhluk cerewet itu masih disini, ck. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menelfon seseorang.

" _Yoboseo ?"_

"Chanyeol hyung, ini aku Jongin..."

" _Ya Jongin- ah ? ada apa ?"_

"Baekkie hyung ada disini..."

" _Ya, tadi Baekkie sudah ijin padaku mau menginap di apartement Kyungsoo... "_

"A apa ? menginap ?"

" _Ya... waeyo ?"_

"Anu... hyung, apa kau tidak khawatir Baek hyung menginap disini dan jauh darimu ? "

" _Ani, aku percaya Kyungsoo bisa menjaga Baekhyunku... lagipula ada kau yang menjaga mereka, iya kan ?"_

"Y ya... tentu saja..."

" _Yasudah, aku tutup telfonnya Jong... aku ada rapat sebentar lagi, bye..."_

"Hyung ! Yoboseo ? Ah, sial..." Jongin menyimpan kembali ponselnya disaku

...

"Ya... Kkamjjong ! Kenapa dengan wajahmu hah ?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar di bahu Kyungsoo sambil menikmati ayam goreng dan menyaksikan drama kesukaannya yang ditayangkan ditelevisi

 _Ck... itu ayamku..._ -Batin Jongin memandang sengit mulut hyungnya yang sibuk mengunyah ayam goreng pesanan Jongin

"Ani... tidak kenapa- napa... " ucapnya berusaha tegar /plak apadah bahasa gue  
"Oh..." kira- kira begitulah respon Baekhyun sebelum kembali fokus ke layar kaca didepannya tanpa menyadari aura gelap di tubuh Jongin.

"Kyungie... aaaa..."

"Aum... kkk, Baekkie hyung, kau semakin imut saat hamil..."

 _Baby kyuuung... andwe! Aku lebih imut dari cabe bunting itu ! ck!_

Oh lihatlah, bahkan kekasihnya sekarang tidak peka dengan kekesalan Jongin. Ia mendengus entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya melihat dua uke di depannya sedaritadi lengket seolah ada lem tak kasat mata yang menempelkan mereka. Sedangkan dirinya bagai seekor lalat yang tak ada artinya diantara mereka. Huft...

"Hyung pulanglah... Chan hyung pasti menunggumu dirumah..."

"Shirreo, aku ingin menginap disini dengan Kyungieku... ya kan Kyungie? "

"Ne hyung, pasti menyenangkan... "

"kkk..."

 _Ck... sial !_ Jongin semakin menekuk mukanya yang sudah tertekuk- tekuk sejak kedatangan Baekhyun di apartement Kyungsoonya. Kyungsoo yang melihat kekasihnya kesal hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mengabaikannya lagi... /Kyung jahat!wkwk

...

"Jongin- ah..."

Jongin terbangun merasakan lengannya digoyang- goyangkan. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo dihadapannya membawakan selimut, Jongin memutuskan ikut menginap dan iapun tertidur di sofa.

"Ini pakailah, kau pasti kedinginan..."

"Ck, aku kehilangan waktu berhargaku dengan Babyku sendiri..."

"kkk... Mianhae, kau tau sendiri Baek hyung sedang hamil... maaf ya ?"

"Hhh... iya Baby, aku mengerti..."

"Gomawo Jongin- ah..."

"Apa Baek hyung sudah tidur ?"

"hm... Tidurnya nyenyak sekali..."

"Syukurlah, kemari Baby..." Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menepuk- nepuk pahanya bermaksud menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sana. Kyungsoo pun menuruti permintaan sang kekasih.

"Hahhh... akhirnya aku bisa memeluk kekasihku sendiri..."

"kkk... tidurlah, kau pasti lelah daritadi disuruh Baekkie hyung kesana- kemari..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap surai Jongin sayang

"Aku ingin ciuman sebelum tidur Baby..."

"Mwo ?"

"Ayolah Baby... aku belum mendapat ciumanku daritadi hm ?"

"B Baiklah..."

"Assa !"

Wajah keduanya mendekat satu sama lain dan...

CHU~

Merekapun berciuman, tanpa nafsu, hanya ada kelembutan diciuman mereka saat ini. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, ia menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian.

"cpkhh... cpkh... mmhhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah disela- sela ciuman hangat mereka, ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin dan semakin menikmati bibir sexy kekasihnya. Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman hangat untuk waktu yang cukup lama mengingat mereka berciuman sangat lembut.

"cpkh..."

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang melepas ciuman tersebut. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Jongin, menatap mata sang kekasih dan tersenyum sangat cantik dihadapan Jongin.  
"Aku mencintaimu Baby Kyung..."

"Aku tau Jongin- ah... Aku juga mencintaimu... " Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan manis diakhir kalimatnya

Jongin membalas kecupan Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk erat sang kekasih, yah... walaupun hari ini ia gagal kencan dengan Baby Kyungnya setidaknya mereka bisa membagi kasih sayang mereka sebelum tidur. Mereka memutuskan tidur di sofa sambil berpelukan mesra dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang tersenyum dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Ia bermimpi sedang berpelukan dengan suaminya, kkk...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun : "Baekkie pengen bobo sama Yeollie... huweeeee..."

Jongin : "Salah sendiri kaga pulang lu hyung !"

Baek : "Ish... Thoooor jongin jahat sama Baekkie, huweeee..."

Gue : /rolleyes/ "dasar cabe bunting !"

Baek : "Author jahaaaaat ! "

Yeol : (tiba- tiba muncul) "Ekhem !"

Gue : "Doh, lakinya dateng nih... "

Baek : "Yeolliiiiie ! Baekkie dijahatin sama dua makhluk laknat ituuu ! huweeeee..." /hug Yeol

Yeol : "cup cup... Baekkienya Yeollie jangan nangis dong, nanti cantiknya ilang gimana ?"

Jongin : "Kyung, cabut aja yokk... tuh lakinya Baek hyung udah dateng..." /rangkulKyung

Kyungsoo : "Ayook Jong !"

Baek : "Yeollie, Baekkie mau es krim..." /puppy eyes /aegyo depan Chanyeol /Yeol terpana /Yeol gandeng Baek

Yeol : "Kajja kita beli es krim..."

Baek : "Yeaaay..."

Gue : "TINGGAL AJA TINGGAL ! FINE ! GUE MAH APA BUAT KALIAN ? PERGI SANA MIH PIH ! HUH !" /emosi

Hun : "dududuh... author sayang, jan marah- marah dong, kan masih ada ayah Hunhun sama bunda Lulu nemenin kamu..."/rangkul gue /plakk!

Gue : "Ayaaaah !" /terhura /peluk ayah

Luhan : "Iya, masih ada kita kok... kamu jadi anak kita aja, udah pasti kejamin daripada sama Chanbaek ditinggal kan? Sini sama Bunda..."

Gue : "Bundaaaaaa !" /makin terhura /peluk bunda /tengok Chanbaek /mehrong "Weeek... gue punya ayah bunda baruuu..."

Dan kita pun berpelukan bertiga, abaikan Baek mamih yang sekarang nangis dipelukan papih gara- gara cimitnya punya ortu baru. Wkwk...

ENJOY !


	7. Chapter 7

PILLOW TALK

by : DEMON614

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

.

.

ChanBaek Area !

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol kembali menemukan istrinya mengalami morning sick, ia segera menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar mandi dan membantu istrinya agar merasa lebih baik. Baekhyunnya yang sekarang juga lebih manja dan moodnya cepat sekali berubah, pernah saat itu Baekhyun merengek meminta Chanyeol tidak berangkat bekerja hingga istri mungilnya itu menangis sesegukan dan di sepuluh menit berikutnya ia menjadi sangat anti terhadap Chanyeol. Beruntung Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari suami yang bisa sabar menghadapi lelaki yang sedang hamil, ia begitu telaten mengurus Baekhyun. Hm, suami idaman.

"YEOLLIIIIIIIE... !"

"Ada apa sayangku ?"

Saat ini Chanyeol memilih untuk tetap berada di rumah, selain karena Baekhyun yang memintanya Chanyeol memang sedang ingin memanjakan sang istri di rumah. Ini kehamilan pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak akan melewatkan momen berharga saat merawat istrinya yang berkali lipat menjadi sangat cantik dan menggemaskan saat sedang hamil.

"Aku mau itu..." tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan iklan bubble tea

"Tunggu sayang, akan kubelikan untukmu... kau mau rasa apa hm ?"

"Mmm... Aku mau rasaaa... pisang !"

"Arraseo, Bubble tea rasa pisang akan sege-..."

"Ahh tidak- tidak ! Aku mau rasa cokelat... ya cokelat !"

"Jadi rasa cokelat ?"

"mmm... tapi yang stroberi juga kelihatan enak..."

"Jadi istriku ini mau bubble tea rasa apa hm ?" Chanyeol mengambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak istrinya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke perut sang istri, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus perut buncit Baekhyun sayang.

"Taehyungie... jangan buat Mommy bingung nak, kau mau bubble tea rasa apa sayangku ?" Ucapnya sambil mengecupi perut Baekhyun. Namja mungil penyuka eyeliner itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah suaminya, ia menirukan suara anak kecil dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan suaminya tersebut.

"Taetae ingin ikut beli bubble tea saja daddy, bolehkan ? Tae ingin memilih sendiri..."

"kkk... tentu boleh Taehyungie... kajja, kita buat Mommy memakai pakaian hangat dulu sebelum membeli bubble tea..." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk mengganti bajunya agar istri mungilnya itu tidak kedinginan saat berada di luar rumah.

...

Lagi, ia di buat melongo dengan tingkah Baekhyunnya. Ia menatap nanar bubble tea yang memenuhi meja cafe sekarang. Bayangkan saja Baekhyun memesan semua rasa dari bubble tea yang ada di cafe itu dan tak meminumnya sama sekali, ia sibuk memotret puluhan cup bubble tea bermacam rasa tersebut dan menguploadnya ke akun instagram pribadinya. Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya di kedua telapak tangan, memandangi pendamping hidupnya yang amat sangat ia cintai sedang tersenyum puas menatap ke arah ponsel pink miliknya.

"Yeollie lihat ! Sehun menyukai foto yang barusan ku unggah, oh ! Kyungsoo juga... ahh... aku merindukan mereka..."

"Sayang, siapa yang akan meminum bubble tea ini ?"

"mmm... Yeollie ! kkk..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan enteng dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya

"A aku ?"

"Ya..."

"Sa sayang... kau bercanda kan ? Aku harus meminum semuanya ?"

"ya, minum semuanya Yeollie...!"

GLUP !

Demi neptunus, Chanyeol baru saja menghabiskan bubur bayi yang Baekhyun buat dan ia sekarang harus menelan puluhan cup bubble tea ini?

 _Oh... bunuh aku Tuhan_ –Batin Chanyeol

"Ba baiklah sayang..."

Dan Chanyeolpun berakhir muntah- muntah dirumah akibat terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi bubble tea.

...

Baekhyun menatap sang suami dengan rasa bersalah yang amat besar, ia tak sadar bahwa apa yang ia inginkan membuat suaminya selama ini menderita. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat suaminya itu menderita, hanya saja ia suka bagaimana Chanyeol memenuhi semua keinginannya. Ia baru sadar saat ia membaca komentar Sehun –sahabatnya- di akun sosial medianya.

 _Berhenti membuat suamimu menderita Hyung... Chanyeol hyung sudah seperti tong air kau suruh menelan semua bubble tea itu !_

Ia memang mengabadikan wajah merah suaminya yang saat itu benar- benar menghabiskan puluhan bubble tea dan menguploadnya ke intagram. Sungguh ia tak akan menyuruh Chanyeol minum jika tau suaminya akan muntah- muntah sesampainya mereka dirumah. Ia mendekat perlahan ke ranjang dimana Chanyeol saat ini tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia pandangi wajah tampan suaminya, mata Baekhyun berkaca- kaca melihat Chanyeol.

"hiks... Yeollie..." lirihnya terisak, ia mengelus surai Chanyeol sayang

"Hiks, mianhae Yeollie..."

Chanyeol yang merasa belaian lembut di kepalanya pun terbangun dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Baekhyun menangis di samping ranjang.

"Sayang, ada apa ? kenapa menangis hm ? apa ada yang sakit ?"

"Hiks..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan masih tetap menangis

"Sayang katakan sesuatu, jangan membuatku khawatir, ya?"

"Hiks... HUWEEEEEE..." tangis Baekhyun pecah melihat suaminya begitu khawatir akan dirinya, ia segera memeluk Chanyeol erat

"Hiks... maafkan Baekkie... hiks hiks..."

"Hei hei... ada apa ini ? kenapa minta maaf hm ?"

"Hiks, mianhae Yeollie... gara- gara Baekkie Yeollie jadi menderita... huwaaaaa... maafkan Baekkiiiieee..."

"menderita ? Menderita kenapa sayang ?"

"Hiks... Yeollie jadi muntah- muntah gara- gara Baekkie... hiks hiks... maaf hiks... maafkan Baekkie..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengelus surai lembut istrinya. Ia membawa tubuh berisi Baekhyun ke pangkuannya, mencubit pelan hidung memerah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa- apa sayang... aku tidak menderita, siapa yang bilang padamu aku menderita hm?"

"Hiks... Se... Sehun..."

"Itu berarti Sehun salah, aku sama sekali tidak menderita karenamu Baekkie... kau sedang hamil, itu wajar jika kau menginginkan banyak hal dan aku dengan senang hati akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan istriku... jangan merasa bersalah sayang, semua suami akan berlaku sama sepertiku jika istri mereka sedang hamil, kujamin pasti Sehun besok juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Luhan hyung sedang hamil, percaya padaku..."

"Be benarkah?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepala dan bekedip menatap suaminya, Chanyeol yang gemas melihat keimutan Baekhyun pun mengecup gemas bibir merah tersebut dan tersenyum

"Ya, itu benar..."

"Jadi, Yeollie tidak menderita gara- gara Baekkie ?"

"Tidak sayangku..."

"Hiks... gomawo Yeollie..." Baekhyun kembali memeluk leher suaminya, begitupun Chanyeol yang langsung membalas pelukan sayang istrinya, ia sesekali mengecup pelipis Baekhyun. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai pria mungilnya ini.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi hm ? sudah waktunya kau dan Taehyung tidur sayang..."

"Taehyung ingin tidur seperti ini Daddy..." ucap Baekhyun di ceruk leher Chanyeol

"kkk... keinginan baby Tae atau keinginan Mommynya hm?"

"Keinginan kami berdua... !" Baekhyun tersenyum layaknya bocah lima tahun dihadapan Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu beri aku kecupan dulu disini..." Chanyeol bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menunjuk dahinya

CUP !

"Disini..." ia menunjuk kedua matanya

CUP ! CUP !

"Disini..." tangannya turun menunjuk ke kedua pipinya

"hihihi..."

CUP ! CUP ! CUP ! CUP ! CUP !

Baekhyun terkikik dan mengcup kedua pipi suaminya, lalu ke hidung mancung Chanyeolnya, dagu dan bibir penuh milik Park Chanyeol sebagai penutup kecupan- kecupan manisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik selimut untuk dipakaikannya ke pundak Baekhyun agar mereka berdua mendapat kehangatan dan segera memeluk sang istri, membelai surai Baekhyun dan menyanyikan lullaby di telinga sang istri hingga terdengar deru nafas beraturan menandakan bahwa pria mungilnya telah tertidur.

"Have a nice dream Baekhyunnie... my Love... "

CUP !

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END (?)

.

.

.

.

.

HAAAAAIII... ChanBaek Area udah ya, ini drabble udah gue usahain biar panjang... gue kasih Tuan Park suami siaga noh, wkwk... gimana? Pengen punya suami kaya Chanyeol juga ya? Kkk... Daddy gue noh /bangga/

Btw, makasih banget yang udah fav, follow bahkan review drabble ecek- ecek gue, makasii cimit2kuuu... /plakk! Makasi juga yang udah kasih saran buat gue, bakal gue hayati, dalami(?) dan resapi saran kalian, kkk... dan buat siders gue juga ucapin makasii udah nyempetin baca drabble gue... pokoknya makasi buat semuanya /apadah ini?

Lanjut ada Hunhan World ya... ^^

Sampai jumpa di PILLOW TALK part 8

ENJOY !


	8. Chapter 8

PILLOW TALK

by : DEMON614

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan World !

.

.

.

.

.

"HAATCHIIII...!"

Luhan mengusap hidung mungilnya yang memerah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia terserang flu setelah kemarin ia bermain air saat hujan. Kekanakan memang, tapi ia justru senang karena Sehun jadi sangat perhatian padanya walaupun kekasihnya itu tak berhenti mengomel sejak tadi.

"Lihatkan... kau jadi sakit begini, kalau saja kemarin kau mendengarkanku Lu..." ujar Sehun sambil menempelkan kompres di dahi Luhan

"Maaf Sehunnie..."

"Ck, minta maaflah saat kau sudah sembuh !"

"..." Luhan menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sepertinya Sehun benar- benar marah

Sehun yang melihat Luhan terdiam menghela nafas berat, ia mengelus surai lembut kekasihnya itu.

"tidurlah Lu, kau butuh istirahat..."

"Hunnie... mian..." cicitnya setelah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut

"hh... aku tidak marah Lu, aku hanya khawatir... tidurlah..." Sehun berdiri hendak keluar dari kamar

SRET !

Luhan menggenggam tangannya, kepalanya menyembul menatap Sehun mengisyaratkan agar kekasinya tak pergi dan menemaninya disini.

"temani aku Hunnie..." Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah memelas Luhannya, ia berbaring di samping Luhan mendekap rusa kecilnya yang sedang dalam mode manja.

"Lain kali dengarkan ucapanku hm? Aku tidak mau rusa kecilku sakit..." Luhan mengangguk, ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun sambil sesekali mengusap hidungnya yang gatal karena flu

"hidungmu memerah..." gumam Sehun mengecup lembut hidung Luhan yang terlihat semerah tomat, kedua pipinya pun memerah karena suhu tubuh Luhan yang tinggi. Pria mungilnya sudah tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, mungkin hidung Luhan mampet. Sehun begitu gemas dengan wajah lucu Luhan saat tidur apalagi dengan hidung merah seperti itu. Ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas nakas, membukan aplikasi kameranya dan memotret Luhannya yang tertidur. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya. Sehun membuka akun snsnya dan mengupload foto yang barusan ia ambil.

 _Cepat sembuh rusa kecil..._

...

Sehun merasa seluruh badannya basah oleh keringat. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Luhan dan mendapati suhu badan Luhan tak sepanas tadi, itu bagus berarti demam Luhan sudah beralih padanya dan melebur menjadi titik- titik keringat. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Mata Luhan terbuka tepat setelah Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi, manik rusanya menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Ia bengun dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk dengan rambut berantakan, mata sayu dan hidung mungilnya yang belum juga berubah warna sejak tadi, ia mengucek matanya.

"Sehunnie..."

"Eh ? Rusa nakal sudah bangun ?" tanya Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Luhan yang masih menutup sebagian matanya.

"Sehunnie... pusiiiing..." adu Luhan yang merasa kepalanya pusing

"Kau harus makan Lu, lalu minum obat dan pusingmu akan segera hilang..."

Luhan mencebikkan bibirmya, ia benci minum obat rasanya pahit.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat Sehunniiiieee..." ucapnya sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan beranjak mengambil makan untuk rusanya. Luhan segera pura- pura tidur saat Sehun kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat untuknya.

"Bangun rusa nakal ! Aku tau kau hanya pura- pura tidur..."

"Ish... Aku mau makan sambil nonton tv !" Luhan bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan selimut Hello Kitty membungkus tubuhnya, oh jangan lupakan bibirnya yang maju lima senti. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan tengah merajuk.

...

"Aaaa... "

"TIDAK MAU !"

"Ayolah Lu... kau harus minum obat agar cepat sembuh..."

"Shireo ! obatnya pahit Sehunnie... kau saja yang minum..."

"Aku tidak sakit Lu, kau yang sakit... cepat buka mulutmu dan minum obatnya... ini tidak pahit sayang..."

Sehun sudah menduga Luhan akan sulit untuk meminum obatnya, ia tau rusanya begitu benci dengan yang namanya obat- obatan mencium baunya saja Luhan tidak mau apalagi disuruh meminumnya.

"Lu... buka mulutmu..."

"..." Luhan membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan menggeleng keras melihat Sehun membawa sesendok obat sirup pahit yang ia benci.

"Lu... kau mau cepat sembuh kan? Minum obatnya ya?"

"..." Luhan masih bungkam.

"Luuu..."

"..." Oke Sehun sudah mulai jengah, ia meletakkan sendok tersebut di meja.

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau minum obat berarti kau tidak mau sembuh... kau mau memelihara penyakitmu, aku menyerah Lu... " kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan Luhan di ruang tengah. Melihat Sehun yang meninggalkannya, Luhan perlahan berdiri dan mengekori Sehun yang sekarang ada di dapur meminum air. Terlihat sekali Sehun sedang kesal.

"Sehunnie..." lirihnya, Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dalam diam. Mukanya datar sekali membuat Luhan takut.

"Sehunnie, mianhae..."

"..."

"Sehunniiiie... jangan diam saja, hiks..."

"..."  
"Hunnie jangan marah padaku..."

"..."

"Sehunnie.. hiks..."

"A aku hiks akan minum obat..."

"kau janji ?" tanya Sehun. Luhan segera mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Asal Sehunnie tidak marah padaku..." Sehun mendekati Luhan, ia memeluknya.

"Aku tidak marah Lu, hanya sedikit kesal... Kita kembali dan minum obatmu hm?"

"ne..."

"Anak pintar..."

Mereka pun kembali ke ruang tengah, Sehun menyiapkan sendok obatnya, mengarahkan ke mulut mungil Luhan. Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan mata terpejam erat, berharap dirinya tidak muntah setelah minum obat. Ia merasakan cairan itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menelan, dan mata rusanya membulat.

"tidak pahit..." gumamnya, Sehun mencubit pelan hidung merah Luhan

"Aku sudah bilang rasanya tidak pahit Lu..." ujarnya, ia mendekat mengecup hidung mungil Luhan

"Cepat sembuh Rusaku..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo, gue bawain part 8 nih... semoga suka ya...

Btw gue ga bisa liat review kalian masa, padahal angkanya nambah tapi pas gue baca ga ada reviewnya, itu kenapa ya? Ada yang tau?

Yah... see u next chap ajalah... bye !


	9. Chapter 9

PILLOW TALK

by : DEMON614

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

.

.

KaiSoo Time !

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby, mianhae... maafkan aku hm?"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya, ia bersedekap menunggu apakah kekasihnya ini akan memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau tau aku sudah lama putus dengannya baby... kami hanya teman sekarang..."

"Teman huh ?"

"Ya baby, percaya padaku..."

"TEMAN MACAM APA YANG MENCIUM TEMANNYA SENDIRI JONGIN ?" Habis sudah kesabaran Kyungsoo, ia merasa sakit hati melihat Jongin mencium mantan pacarnya didepan mata kepalanya sendiri

"Itu- aku..."

"Lihat... bahkan kau tak bisa menjelaskannya padaku, hiks... Kau jahat Jongin..."

BRAKK !

Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartementnya kasar, membiarkan Jongin berdiri mematung didepan kamar apartement Kyungsoo. Aish, jika saja krystal tidak tiba- tiba datang dan menciumnya ia tak akan membuat kekasihnya menangis seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo memergokinya mencium Krystal saat mereka akan berkencan tadi.

"Baby, maafkan aku... tolong buka pintunya..." ucapnya sambil terus mengetuk pintu berharap Kyungsoo membukakan pintu untuknya, ia tau ia salah dan Jongin sungguh ingin meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

"Baby... biarkan aku masuk sayang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya..."

"PERGI !" terdengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari dalam, Jongin masih bisa mendengar isakan kecil kekasihnya

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku baby..." kekeuhnya

CKLEK !

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang membanjiri mata indahnya. Jongin segera memeluk sang kekasih. Ia membisikkan kata- kata maaf berulang kali di telinga sang kekasih. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo agar masuk ke dalam, mendudukan kekasihnya itu di sofa kemudian berlutut didepan kaki Kyungsoo, ia genggam tangan mungil sang kekasih yang menatapnya sambil sesekali terisak pelan.

"Maafkan aku baby..."

"..."

"Dia tiba- tiba datang disana baby, memohon padaku agar kembali padanya-"

"Dan kau mengiyakannya Jongin..."

"Aniyo, aku memilihmu sayang. Aku bilang bahwa hubunganku dengannya telah berakhir, aku sudah tak memiliki rasa apapun pada Krystal, dia memang pernah mengisi hatiku tapi itu dulu sebelum aku tau dia selingkuh di belakangku, dan aku menyadari perasaanku padamu Soo... aku sudah menemukanmu sebagai cintaku baby... Aku mencintaimu sayang... kumohon percayalah padaku..."

"Tapi kau menciumnya tadi..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya kembali mengalir mengingat kejadian dimana kekasihnya mencium orang lain

"Dia yang menciumku baby..." Jongin meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo, mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan tiba- tiba. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan tindakan tiba- tiba Jongin. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, mendapati Kyungsoo mematung dan mengerjap imut.

"Lihat... kau juga diam saja saat aku menciummu dengan tiba- tiba, sama juga denganku sayang... aku terkejut mendapat ciuman tiba- tiba seperti itu... sebelum akhirnya aku sadar dan mendorongnya menjauh, kau sudah berlari meninggalkanku..." ucap Jongin lirih

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, ia kembali menangis

"Baby, maafkan aku ya? Jangan menangis..." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menatap Jongin kemudian mengangguk

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku Jongin, hiks..."

"Tidak akan baby, jika aku sampai meninggalkanmu kau bisa memenggal kepalaku saat itu juga sayang..."

"Janji ?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya seperti anak kecil, Jongin tersenyum dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Kyungsoo

"Janji..."

"Hmm... kekasihku jelek saat menangis " ucap Jongin sambil mengusap sayang air mata Kyungsoo di pipinya, Kyungsoo hanya mencebikkan bibir penuhnya membuat Jongin gemas

"Jja, karena kencan kita gagal lagi gara- gara nenek lampir itu, sekarang babyku ini ingin apa eoh ?"

"mm... aku hanya ingin dirumah..."

"Dirumah? " Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Ooo... kutebak ! kau ingin seharian bersamaku dirumah, berpelukan sambil menonton film romantis, menikmati cokelat hangat dengan cangkir couple yang kita beli bulan lalu dan berkahir dengan ritual malam kita kan baby ?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya jahil

SIAL ! apa- apaan dengan yang terakhir itu ?

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna, ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tak menatap Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sibuk menahan tawanya melihat wajah memerah kekasihnya.

"Dasar mesum !"

"Aku mesum tapi kau cinta kaaan ? Kau bahkan takut kehilanganku baby..."

"..."

"Wajahmu memerah baby... kkk..."

"..."

"Aigoo apa babyku demam ? apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit ?"

"BERHENTI MENGGODAKU !"

"Kkk... saranghae baby Soo..."

CUP !

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini apaaa ya Tuhan ? Maafkan gue kalo ga memuaskan ya readersdeul, otak lagi ga dapet ide ini, huhuhu T.T maapkeun juga gue nistain krystal, gue ga maksud sumpah... /ada dikit sih /Plak! Btw ada yg liat Park Chanyeol genit- genit ke mabel? Mamih harus tau nih kelakuan papih... wkwk... chap depan enaknya ChanBaek dibikin gimana nih ? saran juseyooong...^^


	10. Chapter 10

PILLOW TALK

by : DEMON614

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

.

.

ChanBaek Area !

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencolek- colek pipi tembam anaknya yang sedang tidur, ia sesekali akan tertawa melihat mulut mungil babyTae mencari jarinya seperti mencari puting susu ibunya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan segera menuju kamar, tidak sabar menemui dua malaikatnya yang pasti sudah tertidur mengingat malam sudah larut. Aigoo... satu bulan yang lalu anaknya lahir, jangan tanya seberapa senang dirinya saat mendengar tangis pertama bayi itu. Terlebih ia juga menemani istrinya saat melahirkan, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana malaikat mungil mereka terlahir ke dunia. Walaupun ia harus rela rambutnya menjadi korban keganasan tangan Baekhyun, tapi tak apa sakit yang dialaminya tidak sesakit sang istri yang bertaruh nyawa melahirkan putra pertama mereka. BabyTae merupakan copyan keseluruhan Baekhyun, tak ada dari wajahnya yang mirip dengan Chanyeol. Mulai dari bentuk mata, pipi, bibir, semuanya Baekhyun.

"Yeollie... jangan ganggu babyTae, di baru saja tidur... Hoaaaammm..." suara Baekhyun terdengar dari atas ranjang, Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi box bayi kemudian berbaring disamping istrinya yang sedang memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur. Ia memeluk Baekhyun, mengusap- usap rambut istrinya sesekali mengecup pipi si mungil. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Istriku kenapa eoh ?"

"Nghh... aku lelah Yeollie... " gumamnya, Baekhyun meletakkan sebelah tangan dan kakinya memeluk Chanyeol seperti guling. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap istrinya yang imut ini. Ia memberikan pijatan kecil di lengan Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, tidurlah sayang... "

...

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya ketika suara tangis bayi terdengar begitu nyaring. Ia menatap sang istri yang kini menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun menggumam seperti puppy sebelum matanya mengerjap bangun.

"Sshh... tidurlah Baek, biar aku yang mengurus babyTae..." Chanyeol mengusap sayang surai Baekhyun dan beranjak menuju box bayi, tersenyum menatap bayi mungilnya yang menangis kencang dengan bagian bawahnya yang basah.

"Jagoan daddy mengompol ya? Kkk... ayo kita ganti baju sayang..." Chanyeol menggendong Taehyung menuju meja yang biasa digunakan untuk mengganti baju Taehyung, membuka kain yang membungkus anaknya dan membersihkan tubuh Taehyung yang terkena ompol dengan telaten.

"cupcupcup... jangan menangis sayang, daddy disini..."

Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menatap kegiatan suami dan anaknya itu tersenyum, namja mungil yang baru saja menjadi mommy itu bangun dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang menimang malaikat kecil mereka dalam dekapan hangatnya. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol agar menyerahkan Taehyung padanya. Baekhyun menggendong Taehyung menuju ranjang mereka, membaringkan sang anak yang masih menangis itu ke tempat tidur sedangkan dirinya berbaring menyamping menghadap bayi mungilnya. Ia menyingkap kaos yang dikenakannya, mendekatkan dadanya yang nampak berisi ke mulut Taehyung yang disambut dengan semangat oleh si bayi. Chanyeol menatap tak berkedip ke arah lelaki yang sedang menyusui anaknya tersebut. Oke ini bukanlah kali pertama ia melihat istrinya sedang menyusui bayi mereka, tapi Chanyeol tetap saja merasa bahwa istrinya itu berkali lipat menjadi sangat sexy saat sedang menyusui apalagi putingnya yang terlihat bengkak sejak melahirkan Taehyung. Chanyeol jadi ingin ikut menyusu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ayah satu anak itu mendekati ranjang. Membaringkan tubuh tingginya di belakang sang istri dan mulai mengecupi leher menggoda milik Baekhyun.

"Yeolliiiiiee... jangan... ngghh..." Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan kepala suaminya itu namun nihil, Chanyeol bahkan tak bergeser barang sesenti pun.

"Aku juga ingin menyusu sayang..." bisiknya dibelakang telinga Baekhyun, suaranya berat menandakan nafsu Chanyeol yang meningkat sangat cepat. Ini gawat, jika bayi besarnya itu juga ingin menyusu habislah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyingkap kaos Baekhyun lebih lebar lagi hingga puting satunya yang menganggur terlihat. Ia letakkan tangan sang istri ke lehernya kemudian melongokkan kepalanya kedepan, berusaha meraih puting Baekhyun yang terlihat menggiurkan dan

HAP !

Ia melahap dengan rakus nipple pink itu, berlomba dengan sang anak yang kini terlihat memejamkan mata kecilnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan menggelinjang merasakan sensasi kedua putingnya di hisap oleh bayi besar dan bayi kecilnya. Ia mencengkram surai Chanyeol bermaksud agar suaminya itu berhenti, tetapi bukannya berhenti Chanyeol malah memperkuat hisapannya di puting sang istri. Ia terlihat begitu semangat dengan kegiatannya. Tangannya pun sudah merambat kemana- mana.

"Nghh... Chanhhyeollhh... iiiiehhh..."

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus siap dimakan sang suami malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii... gue bawa ChanBaek Areaaaa ! Taetae udah brojol noh, bentar lagi jesper sama jackson muncul wkwk... /g Enaknya PILLOW TALK dibikin berapa chapter nih ? Saran juseyoong...^^

ENJOY !


	11. Chapter 11

PILLOW TALK

by : DEMON614

Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T+ / M

Length : Drabble(?)

Summary : "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always... I'd love to wake up next to you... Be in the bed all day... f*cking you, and fighting on. It's our paradise and our war zone... Pillow talk... my enemy... my ally..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOYXBOY! YAOI! M-PREG ! DLDR ! TYPO EVERYWHERE !

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan World

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Sehun hampir saja tertutup saat telinganya mendengar teriakan Luhan. Ia terperanjat kaget saat istrinya yang tengah serius menonton televisi itu berteriak 'Gol' dengan o panjang disertai tanda seru. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Luhan, menempatkan kepalanya di paha sang istri bermaksud akan tidur. Jujur saja matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, dirinya sungguh mengantuk.

"Sehunniiiie... jangan tiduuuur ! "

"Hoaaam... aku mengantuk Lu... " Sehun memeluk perut langsing Luhan, menghadapkan wajahnya ke perut sang istri. Luhan menjewer telinga Sehun agar suaminya itu mau menemaninya menonton pertandingan bola malam ini. Kejam.

"Aw ! Sakit Luuuu... Hentikan... "

"Janji dulu temani aku nonton bola, ayolah Hunnie... ini MU ! MU ! "

"Hoaaam... aku janji... " Sehun mengucek matanya yang lengket, ia merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap televisi, masih dengan tidur di paha Luhan. Pemuda cantik bermata rusa itu memberikan sekantung besar popcorn pada suaminya.

"Makan Hunnie... biar tidak ngantuk... " ucapnya dengan mata tak teralihkan dari benda kotak bernama televisi di depannya.

Tangannya mengelus rambut Sehun, dan akan berubah menjadi jambakan jika tim favoritnya gagal memasukkan bola ke gawang. Sehun memilih pasrah saja rambutnya menjadi korban, bahkan ia mengunyah popcorn dengan mata terpejam saat ini. Luhan sesekali melirik pendamping hidupnya yang tiduran di atas pahanya memastikan bahwa prianya tidak tidur. Ia tersenyum saat dirinya masih mendengar suara 'krauk krauk' dari mulut Sehun menandakan prianya belum tidur dan kembali fokus pada pertandingan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, pertandingan masih berlangsung dengan Luhan yang makin membuka lebar matanya karena ini menit terakhir untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Sejauh ini skornya masih seri, belum ada yang menambah angka lagi. Membuat Luhan gemas sendiri. Jam sudah menunukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Tangannya masih berada di rambut Sehun.

KRAUK...

KRAUK...

"ya... ya... GOOOOOOOLLLL ! "

BRUK !

"Sehunnie ! "

Luhan memekik saat melihat tubuh suaminya terguling hingga jatuh dari sofa gara- gara gerakan tiba- tiba darinya. Sehun hanya mengernyit sebentar, mengembalikan posisinya berbaring di paha Luhan dan kembali memasukkan popcorn ke mulutnya dengan mata terpejam. Luhan cengo menatap suaminya, suara berisik dari televisi sudah diabaikannya, ia lebih tertarik melihat wajah lucu Sehun yang tidur dengan rambut awut- awutan, mulut terbuka lebar sambil sesekali mengunyah pelan popcorn yang memenuhi mulutnya. Luhan tersenyum menatap sang suami, ia ambil kantung popcorn di genggaman Sehun, begitu juga yang ada di mulut suaminya tersebut.

"Kau mengantuk sekali ya ?" gumamnya pelan, ia mengelus sayang rambut Sehun yang kini memeluk pinggangnya, menelusupkan kepalanya ke perut Luhan.

"Sehunnie... ayo pindah, tidur di kamar sayang... " bisiknya ditelinga Sehun, suaminya itu hanya menggeliat pelan dan kembali tidur. Luhan menepuk- nepuk pelan pipi Sehun sampai suaminya itu mengerjapkan mata dan menatapnya.

"Hoaaam... maaf Lu aku tertidur... "

"Gwenchana Hunnie... ayo pindah ke kamar... "

"Jam berapa ini ?"

"Setengah empat Hunnie... "

"Nghh... kau tidak mengantuk Lu ?"

"Aku mengantuk, ayo kita tidur !"

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah lucu istrinya, ia bangkit meregangkan ototnya yang kaku dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Luhan yang diterima dengan antusias oleh namja bermata rusa itu. Sehun menggendong Luhan seperti koala dan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

"Jadi siapa yang menang Lu ?"

"Tentu saja MU ! Huh, tidak sia- sia aku minum kopi tiga gelas tadi..."

"Tiga gelas ?" Luhan mengangguk cepat, Sehun hanya menggeleng menatap Luhan. Ia kecup hidung Luhan sebelum membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa tidur Lu ?" tanya Sehun yang saat ini tengah menaikkan selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka berdua

"Tentu, Hoaaam... aku mengantuk Sehunnie... " Jawab Luhan, ia menempatkan dirinya di dada bidang sang suami

"Tidurlah kalau begitu, aku juga sangat mengantuk Lu... "

"Selamat tidur Sehunnie... " ucap Luhan, beberapa detik menunggu ia tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Sehun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang suami, Sehun sudah tertidur pulas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, oh bahkan sekarang Luhan mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..." gumamnya pelan, ia mencoba menutup kedua matanya.

"Kopi sialan !"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Gue bawain HunHan nih... kasian ya Sehun udah ngantuk padahal dia... kkk, pada minta chapternya dibikin sebanyak- banyaknya? Hadoh, gue g janji bisa nepatin ya... hehe... Kemaren ada yg tanya Chanbaeknya bakal dilanjut apa engga, well... gue bikin tiap chapter beda- beda gaes, walopun keliatannya bagian Chanbaek gue bikin bersambung... jadi buat kelanjutannya silahkan gue serahin ke imajinasi readers aja... Akhir kata gue ucapin terimakasih banyak buat readers yg udah nyempetin baca drabble2 gue ini... tengkyu tengkyu... /xoxo

ENJOY !


End file.
